


Rockabye

by Saku015



Series: 7 Days Of Nekoma [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7 Days Of Nekoma, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hair Brushing, Inspired by Music, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: On the night of their loss to Karasuno, Lev visits his sister's hotel room.





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Favorite non-player.

The visit was not a surprise for Alisa. It had been that way since she could remember. Whenever her little brother got really upset or sad because of something, he always sought comfort in her arms – and she knew that that day’s loss was one of the most upsetting thing in his life.

She saw Lev crying at the end of the match and when he looked up, so their gazes could meet and saw her own tears, she could feel how his stomach dropped. She knew that he felt like he let her down. He was the future ace after all and aces did not disappoint those who believed in them.

She, however, didn’t get farther in her thoughts, because she heard the anticipated knock on her door. Alisa pushed herself up from her bed and walked to the door to let in the person behind it. As soon as she opened it, she found herself face to face with her little brother, who avoided her gaze on purpose. 

His eyes were red rimmed and he was biting into his lip to stop it from quivering. His hands were clenched into fists, but even all these efforts weren’t enough to stop his body from shaking. 

Alisa gently grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him into the room. Hardly had she closed the door, her arms were full of a tall, sixteen years old, crying boy. Alisa gently wrapped her own arms around the younger boy, rubbing his back soothingly.

”I’m sorry, nee-chan!” Lev choked out between two sobs, hiding his face in the crook of his older sister’s neck. ”It looks like I am really not fitting for an ace after all.”

”Oh, Lyovochka,” Alisa sighed, placing small kisses all over Lev’s temple. ”You were incredible out there,” she said, circling her had on Lev’s back. ”My strong, determined, incredible little brother!”

”But-but it still wasn’t enough…” Lev mumbled on a shaking voice.

Alisa pushed the boy away lightly, taking his face into her hands. Lev looked down at her with, large, tear-filled eyes, full of insecurity. Alisa smiled at him with her kindest smile and stood on her tiptoes just to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

”This only means that there is room for development,” she said on the voice she knew that Lev would believe her everything she said. ”When we get home, I will help you with practice if you want.” Lev’s eyes widened and Alisa knew that they passed the worst part.

”Nee-chan would help me?” Lev asked, excitement bubbling up in his chest. Playing volleyball with his sister was something he wanted to do for a long, long time.

”Uhum,” Alisa assured him, her lips curving into a huge grin.

”Thank you, nee-chan!” Lev exclaimed, hugging the older girl to himself so hard, it was hard for Alisa to breathe – but when she heard the happy giggles leaving Lev’s lips, she had no reason to complain. She felt as Lev’s body slumped forward, leaning completely onto hers.

”Are you sleepy, Lyovochka?” Alisa asked, running her fingers through Lev’s silver hair.

Lev hummed and Alisa knew that it meant yes. She took Lev by the hand and led him to the bed. She lifted up the cover and watched as the younger boy climbed under it with fondness. As soon as she was under the comforter as well, Lev curled up to her side immediately.

Alisa watched with soft eyes as Lev fell into a deep slumber. She kissed him on the top of his head – making Lev wrap his long arms around her body. Alisa leaned above her little brother’s ear, whispering the words she knew he needed to hear.

”You’ll be the best ace Nekoma has ever known, Lyovochka. I am sure of it!”


End file.
